


Is now the time for this? Yes.

by SunflowerPirateWriting



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPirateWriting/pseuds/SunflowerPirateWriting
Summary: Tumblr prompt:A hoarse whisper "kiss me"





	Is now the time for this? Yes.

Another day, another negotiation attempt turned sour. Fjord just wanted to try and talk with the band of thieves that had somehow gotten the jump on them during the night. Maybe intimidate them into giving up all they had, like that one time with those bandits. But unfortunately Beau had gotten a bit annoyed at the way one of them was talking… which is fair, cause if Beau hadn't punched the guy, Fjord would have… and no one else seemed to have noticed that there was more of them hidden around their campsite.

Which is why the group was now running for their lives through the trees. The sounds of the thieves echoing behind them. Just one night, one night of rest, was that too much to ask? Apparently!

Fjord could see the others racing and serpentining through the woods, just barely managing to dodge some arrows. At some point, Caduceus had to press a hand down on Caleb's shoulder to move him when an arrow went whizzing past them. If the cleric hadn't seen that, Caleb would have been done for. It's times like these that Fjord was grateful for the man's otherworldly sense of his surroundings.

Speaking of Caleb though. Fjord drifted diagonally a bit until he was now running side by side with the wizard. Being this close, Fjord could tell that the man wasn't going to last as long as the rest of them. They needed to think fast before the running became too much and they all started dropping.

Fjord whistled to get the others’ attentions and started yelling to them. “Let's all split up in small groups! We can meet up in the next town! It's not too far from here!” Everyone just kinda nodded, all looking around to see who they were the closest to.

Caleb, for a moment, looked around for Nott before seeing Yasha grab both her and Beau, then booking it in another direction. Jester practically fireman style swept Caduceus off his feet and sprinted in a way that would make a roadrunner jealous. He panicked momentarily at all his friends suddenly disappearing before he felt a hand grab his. Caleb looked over to see Fjord looking down at him, a reassuring smile on his face as he tugged Caleb's hand to follow him.

With Fjord leading the way, Caleb kept up the best he could. Listening to the noises behind them, he could tell that the thieves must have split up too, so as to cover as many tracks as they can. That didn't steady his panic in any way, but he was going to choose to trust Fjord's lead on this one. The man was good at strategizing, they were all good in their own ways. But right now Caleb couldn't really think straight, so it was a good thing Fjord was the leader.

There was a lot of running before the sounds of their pursuers started to quiet down. They weren't completely gone but it was enough that they had time to find a place to hide. Which luckily they did. There was a small cluster of trees and bushes all bunched up together. Fjord tugged Caleb through the bushes and pushed both of them down to duck behind some of the trees.

They kneeled on the ground with their shoulders pressed together as they heard footsteps running past their hiding spot. Both were holding their breath, even though at this point they were probably out. But eventually, the footsteps died out and everything was silent. The two remained quiet for a bit longer, just in case, before Fjord slowly peaked around the tree, checking to see if the coast was clear.

Caleb watched as Fjord let out a sigh and fell back to sit against the tree, his breath returning to him. “Close one…” He said, breathing heavily.

“Truly…” Caleb responded, also breathing heavy. He shuffled to join Fjord in sitting against the tree. They sat there in silence before Caleb spoke up again, “So I guess it'll be a bit of a walk to town…”

“Yeah… I hope the others got away okay.” Fjord worried.

“I am sure they will be fine…” Caleb tried to reassure the warlock. Fjord just nodded, leaning his head back against the tree.

Now might not be a good time, but Caleb couldn't help but stare at Fjord from this angle. The moonlight in between the trees was hitting him in a way that highlighted the curves in his face and neck. Yeah this was definitely not the time, but give him a break, he's coming back down from the high of running away from possible death. Priorities are always weird in these situations.

Fjord must have felt Caleb's eyes on him, because he tilted his head to look at the other. “Like what you see?” Fjord just chuckled and Caleb could feel his face heat up.

With a hoarse and breathless voice, Caleb just said, “Kiss me.”

It was honestly a surprise to himself and obviously a surprise to Fjord. Caleb thought Fjord was going to deny him and say that this is the worst time. But the feel of Fjord's lips on his own was a whole different answer. One that Caleb definitely accepted.

The two were still trying to catch their breaths, but that didn't stop Caleb's hands from going to Fjord's cheeks, and Fjord's arms wrapping around Caleb's waist to pull him closer. Caleb was almost bending back a bit at the position, Fjord almost engulfing him with his more broader body. His hands moved back to tangle into Fjord’s hair, and the half-orc just hummed with delight, his own hands gripping the back of Caleb's jacket.

They both knew that a make out session in the woods was as far as they could go right now, but it was good enough. The kiss lasted for a handful of minutes before Caleb was the one to pull away, taking deep breaths. Fjord was taking in breaths as well, but was mainly just watching Caleb with a shine in his eyes. Caleb had noticed during their time together that Fjord always looked at him like he hung the stars in the sky. As if he was the one who made the sun rise and set every day. It was a little overwhelming, but he didn't say anything.

After their racing hearts and breathing managed to calm down to a more rational state, the men slowly got to their feet. Both taking one last look around before climbing out from behind the bushes. “The town should be this way, if my memory is correct.” Caleb pointed.

Fjord just chuckled, “Of course it's correct.” There it was again… the amazement. Caleb couldn't help but smile a bit as he started to lead the way. Fjord stayed in step with him, their hands interlocking but this time softly and not in a death grip like earlier.

The two walked through the woods, hand in hand, very much looking forward to getting back to their friends and possibly a nap in a nice tavern.

**Author's Note:**

> Request prompts at sunflowerpiratewriting.tumblr.com


End file.
